


Forever is my favorite word

by Angelssavior



Series: Wentworth one shots [1]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Friendship/Love, Love, One Shot, Random & Short, Randomness, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Trust, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Wedding Rings, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 15:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21163706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelssavior/pseuds/Angelssavior





	Forever is my favorite word

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rozyk80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozyk80/gifts).

Franky and Bridget sat at the table looking through magazines, finalizing details for the wedding like center pieces and flowers. They didn't pull out the magazines for wedding dresses because they wanted to look at it on their own at work. They had gotten most of the wedding check list checked off and they were both excited. Frankly had proposed to Bridget three or fours years ago and didn't want to rush things. They had slowly started doing the wedding planning two years ago, after saving the money from both of their jobs, after finalizing house plans and wanting to wait till Franky's parole was done and over with. 

They had a month left and were both having their outfits fitted and trimmed and what not that week. They also needed to finalize just a few more details and then they'd be all set for the wedding. Franky was wearing a nice shirt and pants while Bridget would wear a nice skirt and shirt neither big on wedding dresses. They both said that they wanted white on each other and not to much makeup on each other. They had invited the staff (minus the freak of course) to the wedding and inmates that had gotten out of prison. They had gotten permission from the governor of went worth to have inmates like Kaz and Maxine to come to the wedding to with accommodations at the wedding like security. 

A month flew by and they both finally made it through the ceremony. They had finally gotten married and faced their friends and family, happy and thankful that the wedding part was over. Bridget was also excited to give Franky the news that she was pregnant. She had done the process of having her eggs tested and they both chose a father. Frankly being a mother scared Franky. Her own mother was a shit mother and she didn't want to repeat history like her parents. 

Everyone was excited at the news and so was Franky. She smiled at her now loving wife. Everyone loved the reception and everything had came out perfect. They had gone through the process of their first dance an cutting the cake and all that jazz. Yet they couldn't stop smiling and laughing at an with each other. 


End file.
